


Another Jury Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written after Zach's eviction before the new HOH was even chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Jury Fic

Nicole got to her feet at the dining room table. She had a smile on her face that was more of an evil grin than an honest smile. “I’ve chosen to nominate you, Frankie, and you, Christine for eviction this week.”

**

“I’ve chosen not to use the power of veto,” Caleb said as he closed the medal back in its box.

“I fucking used it on you last week? What the fuck, man?”

“Can’t risk it,” Caleb said shortly before leaving the room with Derrick and Cody.

**

“Houseguests, the votes are in,” Julie announced as she reappeared on the screen in the living room. “And by a vote of five to zero, Frankie, you have been evicted from the big brother house.”

Frankie held his head high and kept his face straight as he hugged each of the houseguests. He picked up his bags and with a final silent nod to his fellow houseguests, exited the big brother house. The crowd clapped politely if nothing else. Frankie hugged Julie Chen and sat down for his exit interview.

**

“I wonder who it’s going to be,” Hayden said.

“I hope it’s not Nicole again. That would just be sad,” Jocasta said.

“I’m sort of torn. I mean I really want it to be like Derrick or Caleb or Cody or someone like that, but I don’t know,” Zach said as he sipped his drink.

The three members of the jury were sitting on their back patio, so they didn’t even hear the door open, or notice the fourth member coming to join them. Zach had his back to the path and Hayden and Jocasta weren’t paying much attention until Zach squealed.

Frankie had arrive and wrapped his arms around Zach from behind, letting his lips find their usual target on Zach’s neck. Zach giggled through Frankie’s name a couple of times before Frankie stepped back with a laugh and greeted the other two jurors. He stepped around Zach and without even asking plopped himself down on Zach’s lap, wrapping his arms around Zach’s neck. Zach smiled at Frankie as he so often did and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s body, pulling him closer as he leaned back in the chair he was sat on.

After an afternoon full of catching up and watching back the scenes from the previous week in the house, the camera man left and the jurors went back to their relaxing vacation-like retreat. Jocasta had pulled out her bible and was reading and praying at the dining room table. Hayden was watching a movie in the living room. That left Zach and Frankie alone on the patio. Frankie was in Zach’s lap again, even though there were plenty of empty seats this time around. “I missed you so much,” Frankie whispered as his head landed on Zach’s shoulder.

“I missed you, too,” Zach mumbled, pulling Frankie as close to him as was possible.

“Are there actually not cameras here? And like, we don’t have microphones?”

Zach laughed. “I know. It’s a lot to get used to,” he said as he started rubbing Frankie’s back gently. “But hey! We still have like four weeks until finale!”

“And there’s not cameras or microphones.”

“And, we get our own bedrooms that have doors we can close and no one will open.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep. There’s eight rooms. One for each jury member that’ll end up here,” Zach said continuing to stroke Frankie’s back.

Frankie turned his head slightly and kissed Zach’s cheek before moving his lips to Zach’s ear. “Can I sleep in your room?”

Zach giggled and squeezed Frankie tightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**

Zach crawled into bed with Frankie, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I meant to ask you earlier, how were your interviews?”

“Um…all Julie wanted to talk about was our ‘showmance’ and that you told her you blamed yourself and I don’t even know what was going on there.”

“That’s how she was with me, too. Like all of her questions were about you. She said that we were the best showmance in big brother history, or something like that. What about Jeff?”

“The fan questions. I think they actually hate me. Like a lot.”

“Why do you say that?” Zach said, sadness overtaking his expression.

“Um. I was informed that someone hacked my twitter and Instagram and deleted my Instagram for a time, but I guess Ari got that figured out for me, thank god. And they’re all really angry at me for not trusting you and getting you out and shit.”

“I forgive you. I know it’s a game. And I know Derrick is a fucking lunatic with superhuman powers of persuasion.”

“Thanks,” Frankie said as he snuggled into Zach’s chest.

“Tomorrow, we’re gonna have that talk you promised we would. Get prepared,” Zach said sleepily, rubbing his hand over Frankie’s back.

“Which talk is that?”

“The one about whether being in love with you makes me gay,” Zach reminded him.

“Oh! Oh! That one! Okay,” Frankie said excitedly. “Now I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.”

Zach laughed and wrapped both arms tightly around Frankie. “I fucking love you, dude.”

“I love you, too, Zach,” Frankie mumbled though Zach’s compressing arms.

Zach released Frankie slightly so that his head was still on Zach’s chest and Zach’s arm was still comfortably around Frankie’s back. Eventually, they did both manage to fall asleep just like that.

**

Frankie’s eyes fluttered open the next morning and a wide smile spread over his face as he remembered where he was and that last conversation before he’d fallen asleep. He nuzzled his face against Zach’s chest and closed his eyes again. Zach grumbled a little at the movement, but it only made him hold Frankie tighter with the arm that was still around his back.

Frankie giggled at the reaction. “Am I not allowed to get up yet?” Zach grumbled and wrapped both of his arms around Frankie holding him tightly. “I’ll take that as a no,” Frankie giggled and settled back into Zach’s chest. Zach smiled and went back to their previous position.

Not long after that Zach’s hand was rubbing Frankie’s back and his eyes opened with a smile. “Okay, you can wake up now.”

“Is now more reasonable than 15 minutes ago for you?” Frankie asked sitting up slightly so he could see Zach’s face.

“Much,” Zach responded with a yawn.

“How about I make breakfast? What do you want?” Frankie asked as the two sat up and stretched.

“That sounds good. I don’t know. What do you want to make?”

“French toast?” Frankie suggested.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Perfect. I’ll see if Jocasta and Hayden are up and want some, too,” Frankie said as he got to his feet and started fumbling around in his suitcase for clothes to wear.

“You can unpack then later if you want,” Zach said laughing as he headed to the dresser to find clothes to wear, too.

“But you have your stuff in the dresser, I’d have to like claim a room just for my stuff or something. This is fine.”

“We can move a dresser over here from one of the smaller rooms then for you? And I can share the closet.”

“Okay,” Frankie said with a giggle as he pulled his shorts and tank top on.

**

The first part of the day passed without much action. Hayden was again watching movies. Jocasta was reading her bible and sitting on the back patio a lot. Zach and Frankie spent the morning in the pool after enjoying Frankie’s breakfast with the other two. After lunch they moved that dresser into their bedroom and Frankie started unpacking while Zach sat on the bed watching. They talked about their families and what they were most excited to do after finale night.

Finally, Frankie finished unpacking and closed up his suitcase before standing up and facing Zach with a wide smile. He then smirked and tackled Zach to the bed, kissing his neck again. Zach squealed Frankie’s name through his fits of giggles until Frankie finally stopped and laid his head on Zach’s chest. Zach smiled and wrapped his arms around Frankie.

“About that conversation…” Zach said eventually.

“Oh,” Frankie said, looking up at Zach’s face.

“So…” Zach prompted awkwardly.

“Does you being in love with me make you gay?” Frankie questioned. Zach nodded. “No. I mean, I don’t know that straight is quite the right word, but it doesn’t make you gay. I mean I think it’s really the things that go along with it that would um…tip you out of the straight category at least…but I mean. I’m happy to explore all of that with you. I just…”

Zach laughed a little. “I’ve given up ‘straight’ a long time ago. Before I even left the house. Before I was even on the block. And I don’t know if they put the whole thing or any of it on the feeds, but I had a conversation with Victoria about it one night and told her not to tell anyone and what does she do, but look at the camera and ask America if they heard that. So I had to tell her it was a joke. I mean. I didn’t know what to do.”

Frankie bit his lip. “So are you saying that you’re going to identify as Bi now?”

“I guess? I mean I think that makes sense to me at least.”

“That’s what matters, Zach. You get to decide your own labels.”

“Okay then, yeah,” Zach said more confidently.

“Does that mean I can kiss you right now?” Frankie asked hesitantly. “Because I’ve wanted to since I met you basically.”

Zach smiled and nodded before Frankie attached their lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, but it built with a steady pace until Zach’s tongue was tracing Frankie’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Frankie moaned a little as his lips parted and Zach growled in response. Zach’s tongue explored every bit of Frankie’s mouth it could before retracting as Zach broke the kiss. Zach’s face broke into a wide smile which was immediately echoed on Frankie’s.

“I love you,” Zach said through heavy breathing.

Frankie only smiled wider. “I love you, too,” he responded.

**

“One of the most asked questions this season is for Zach and Frankie.” The two exchanged glances as they waited for Julie’s question. “What is really going on between you two? A failed alliance? A showmance? Best Friends Forever? The people want to know.” The audience went crazy as soon as she finished asking.

“Well, Julie,” Frankie started. “We’ve had an eventful four weeks in the jury house to sort of figure that out.” He paused and looked at Zach for permission to continue. Zach nodded and touched Frankie’s thigh. “And I think we’ve sort of figured out that we are definitely going to be friends for the rest of our lives, but it’s something more than that. I don’t think I in my life have ever fallen in love this quickly and completely before.”

“And I,” Zach took over, “have never been in love before and I can honestly tell you right now that I am so in love with this guy. I’ve literally never loved anyone as much as I love him before in my life.”

The entire audience let out a collective “aww” and cheered loudly.


End file.
